Arranged Agreement
by AngelX67x
Summary: sakura and ino are working way to hard what happenes and what Akatsuki go to do with it?First Fic ItaxSak & Inoxdeid
1. Chapter 1 Working way to hard

A/N  
First story

Itachi/Sakura and Ino/Deidara

Burningfire93 doesn't own the characters if so their would be couples together already

Working way to hard chapter 1

* * *

At The Hospital

Sakura go home you have been working way too late. But Tsunade sensi said a very upset sakura. Sakura go now if you don't leave this hospital I will make you take a week off NOW GO!!But thiers still things to do around here no one but me and ino do any of the work!! By The power of the Hokage you Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka are banned form mission and will not step foot in this hospital for a month. What but you said a week. That before you argued with me. Now go!! Fine fine I'm going.

* * *

Yamanaka's Flower shop

Great job forehead girl now I can't work at the hospital and my family won't even let me work here. I'm sorry Ino-Pig at least we got a month of what yea think we should do ? SHOPPPING!! screamed ino FUCK your loud ino-pig. Lets get you a hole new wardrobe. But I don't want an new wardrobe. You got us into this mess I get to chose your wardrobe. Damn it muttered sakura under her breathe.What did you say forehead I said nothing you must be hearing things. Well maybe when were shopping we can find you a boyfriend. No I put my foot down on that one Ino. OMG you just used my real name !!

**Ino inner **

**that means she mad at me doesn't it……….**

**No Duh**

**Sorry i cant be perfect like you inner**

**Awww your so sweet but sakuras talking to you and you arnt paying attion**

Real World

Ino were you listening to a single word I said Ummm no Sorry……

I don't want a boyfriend. Awww come on Sai-kuns pretty cute. Hahaha that's to

funny the only reason he's cute you is because you got called beautiful he calls

me hag all the time and I can't get it into his thick head that its mean… Don't

worry about it he probably thinks your beautiful in your own way to Ino-Pig WHAT that spouse to mean ? umm nothing never mind forget what I just said. Hey I want to go karaoke is that possible? Sure you always did like to sing. Aww you remembered. I don't have memories lose forehead, sorry its I can't believed you remembered.

* * *

Some where

Do you really think its a good idea to make this alliance Itachi especially with Konoha  
Hn kisame be quiet we have no control over what hes doing (aka Pein)  
Yea BUT he want use all to get married to freaking women of Konoha  
true but its to make the alliance full  
your just saying that because because your freaking Uchiha and all woman bow down to you  
Hn smirk

Akatsuki what do you want in Konoha? said Genma

* * *

A/N:please review for me tell me whats wrong


	2. Chapter 2 Karoke and trouble

Chapter 2 Karoke and trouble

(P.S)I don't own the charcters if I did their would be couples already  
(Authers thought's)  
**Inner's  
**Lyrics  


* * *

Haruno's house

hmmm now you have a wardrobe forhead.Hey I had a good wardrobe before you came Ino-Pig. Yea but now you going look H-O-T and not boreing try this on.( pictures on profile) Ok I admit this outfit looks good on me. See forehead now for mine. Hey-pig you look pretty good! Good a enough to go to karoke bar?Yes Lets Get going!

* * *

OutSide Gate Of Konoha

Akatsuki sate your purpose and First and Last Name state Genma

Hn

Uchiha Itachi! We are here for peace treaty

You have not stated your name!!  
Hoshgaki Kisame same reason Itachi stated

Anbu Call Tsunade tell her we have visitors at the gate tell her its Urgent Now go!!

* * *

Haruno's house

ok were ready to go lets do it!! Both the same time

Karoke club

Welcome to Konoha Karoke club said random guy

Thanks your cutie. Ino were not here to flirt with the door man were here to sing..Fine  
Sign up to karoke.  
you go first forhead. Fine

Sakuras song

Everyday I sit here waiting

Everyday just seems so long

And now I've had enough of all the hating

Do we even care, it's so unfair

Any day it'll all be over

Everyday there's nothing new

And now I just try to find some hope

To try and hold onto

But it starts again

It'll never end

I'm heavily broken

And I don't know what to do

Can't you see that I'm choking

And I can't even move

When there's nothing left to say

What can you do

I'm heavily broken

And there's nothing I can do

Almost giving up on trying

Almost heading for a fall

And now my mind is screaming out

I've gotta keep on fighting

But then again

It doesn't end

I'm heavily broken

And I don't know what to do

Can't you see that I'm choking

And I can't even move

When there's nothing left to say

What can you do?

I'm heavily broken

And there's nothing I can do

And there's nothing I can do

Feels like I'm drowning

I'm screaming for air

(Screaming for air)

Louder I'm crying

And you don't even care

I'm heavily broken

And I don't know what to do

Can't you see that I'm choking

And I can't even move

(What can I do)

When there's nothing left to say

What can you do

I'm heavily broken

I'm heavily broken

And I don't know what to do

Can't you see that I'm choking

And I can't even move

When there's nothing left to say

What can you do

I'm heavily broken x3

Your turn ino- pig hope you can do better. Haha forehead nice work does it have to  
do with a speacial someone. Yea I guess it was for him. Alright  
I'm going to blow you mind away forehead. Go head pig !!

Ino's Song

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And he says...

_Chorus:_

Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said...

_Repeat Chorus_

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song...

Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I... wrote down our song

Not Bad I think I did better though. True but I did try forehead.  
to Bad you couldn't keep up!! Why I Ought to!! I was kidding.  
oh I new that hehe. Nice. Haruno And Yamanaka report to the Hokage Now

* * *

Hokage tower

ok let me get this strait you're here to offer an alliance,but to make the alliance work  
we have to give you 2 konchi to marry you  
Correct Tsunde said a very annoyed Itachi  
hmmm  
1.you will not attack kohana or suna  
2. you will not hurt the Kunoichi arranged to marry you

3. you will stop tracking Biju

4. you want Kunoichi to marry you

ok which two of Akatsuki will be married to the Kunoichi

Hmm that's a good question im not sure hope it not me..  
Hn Leader says it is me and deidara  
I though for sure we killed him whatever Gaurds call Haruno And Yamanaka To my  
office now.

Outside Hokage tower

hey forehead what you think shes calling us for?

Be damned if I knew. Yea but you're her #1 apperince you  
should now. Shut up ino-pig knock on the door.

**Sakuras inner**  
there are two very powerful charks in their  
**yes be on your guard hope is hot guys**

Shut up

**You do realize your telling your self to shut up to  
**hmph..  
**fine don't talk to me I can do that to**

Come In

What the Hell!!

* * *

A/N first of I cant update every day It just so happened to be a Friday here  
any ways what you think!

Deidara: how did I get dragged into the picture?  
Pein: Because I order you to  
Itachi: Hn hope they arent still weak  
Sakura&ino you're a role jerk you now that

Kisame: Wow itachi just got burned review please thanks


	3. Chapter 3

I Don't Own Naruto Characters  
Sorry It took so long

Hokage Tower

Girls come in and Welcome our new Alliance Said Tsunde

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU CRAZY? Screamed Ino and Sakura almost the whole leaf country heard them.

Their leader has made an agreement with us and you 2 happen to be perfect candidates for parts of the arrangement. Said Tsunde in a calm voice.

What do you mean by that? Ask Sakura timidly

Forehead I Don't Think This Is Going To Be A Good Situation At All! Exclaimed Ino

You 2 are to have an arranged marriage with Deidara and Itachi.

Uh-Oh I Think We Just Walked Into Hell! Exclaimed Both Girls

Don't be disrespectful they are both very powerful men that come from very good clans.

Then Why The Fuck Did They Turn Into Missing Ninja? Huh Bet you can't answer that question.. Said Ino

ENOUGH YOU WILL MARRY THEM THAT IS ALL! SCREAMED:Tsudane

I just have one question how the fuck did I get dragged into this agreement, Exclaimes Deidara

Because I Ordered You To. Said Pein in a deep voice that sent chills down spines.

Now you 4 will live in the old Uchiha estate and get married in a month. And I suggest you pick out your things because if I have to it won't be pretty. Said Tsudane

Dismissed …

Hope you are still not weak I would hate to babysit children Exclaimed Itachi walking towards training grounds.

You're a Role Jerk Do You Know That Said Ino and Sakura at the same time

Ha! He wont listen to that I tell that to him consistently and he still hasn't caught on. Said Deidara

Hmm Said Sakura

UhOh Exclaimed Ino

What do you mean uhoh? Huh! Said Deidara

She has a crazy scheme and its not going to be pretty. Exclaimed Ino

Oh Said Deidara

Training Fields

**Sakura Inner**  
Hehehehe…  
Your scary sometimes I swear.  
You Shouldn't Swear Sakura-Chan  
So Whats The Plan..  
Lets Show Him How Girls Rule =D  
Good Plan Lets Go.

Field

Sakura Punch  
KAPOO!  
Hn: That Still Doesn't prove your not weak.  
Will see about that now wont we.  
Hn  
Shargain

Until Next Time  
Review Please

Deidara: Are They Going To Kill Each Other  
Ino: Don't Know But Here Comes Trouble.


	4. Chapter 4 Uh oh Trouble and a Fight

Don't Own Naruto Characters. Sorry so late was working on my other story.

I can't believe you are so disrespectful Sakura! How rude of you to treat your future fiancé with that temper of yours. Tsunade yelled

Hehe.. Ino giggle quietly

Ino you are no better for letting her fight with him and you are in trouble as well. Sakura heal him up and the four of you meet me in my office in an hour do I make myself perfectly clear. Said Tsunade in a creepy voice.

Today you have acted like boys not men. We are trying to make this work put some god damn effort into it. Because if you don't it will be the last thing you do. Angrily voiced Pein

You idiots got us in trouble because of your goddamn fighting. Yelled Ino & Deidara.

Hn

Oh! Shut up Ino you have gotten me in trouble for much worse. Glared an angry Sakura

There your heal bastard!

Hn…. Thank you

Your welcome.

Uh. We're suppose too meet her in an hour we have 5mins to get there.

Un. We can take the clay bird.

Wow. That is so Cool! Said Sakura, Ino

Hn!

Okay this is so not cool I'm scared of this O.o it's so high above the ground. Ino said

Un. Duh what ya think, how bird fly so high it's truly a piece of art.

Uh yeah

Hold on tight we're landing.  
Ahhhhhh Screamed the girls.

You did that on purpose you you. Urgh! Screamed Ino

Not really Un.

Hn. Lets go in before we have any more problems on our hands.

Hmph. At least he thinks logically hurry up Ino-pig stop snuggling with your future husband

You'll regret that Forehead. I'll tell your future husband all your dirty little secrets and then everyone will know you're not as innocent as you seem Screamed Ino chasing Sakura into the tower

You wouldn't dare Ino Yamanaka! Glared a very pissed of Sakura

Shut up Girls You Are LATE said Tsunade

We've agreed on a punishment for all four of you exclaimed Pein

You will be attached to your partner with chakra enhanced hand cuffs until the period were you will get married and you will get along. Said Tsunade with an evil look in her eyes.

ARE YOU F**** KIDDING US Screamed four very pissed off people

No we aren't kidding. It's this or the prison for a month together we did not want to waste talent we came here for a reason. Said Pein

Ugh….

These are the rules we've set for you.

1. Fighting will lead to loss of Chakra  
2. More fighting closer you are to each other  
3. Less fighting will give you more space to move freely  
4. No training with opposite gender will lead to fainting  
attend therapy for counselling on marriage  
6. You have 1 year to plan the wedding or we marry you our way

These are the things we have thought about so far there should be more added on a later date if you continue on this path. Exclaimed Pein

But we didn't do anything exclaimed Ino and Deidara

TO BAD! Yelled Tsunade and Pein


End file.
